


恶魔的万圣夜

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	恶魔的万圣夜

朴正洙结束练习从公司出来，已经是凌晨两点了。掏出手机看到手机没有任何消息反而觉得心有点慌。他想起刚才金希澈在电话里的反应，感觉安静的手机仿佛是暴风雨来临前的预兆。

朴正洙坐着经纪人的车回家，一路上各种小心思都飞了出来，他甚至想到了怎么求饶才好，比如站了一晚上又去练习舞蹈很累云云，但无论如何，他知道今晚恐怕不用贡献自己的方式安慰自己的男朋友是不行了。凌晨两点的路上一路畅通，朴正洙跟经纪人简单告别下车，准备回家。

“哥，你这个装衣服的包忘拿了。”

“先放在车上吧，下次再说。”

要是把这件衣服拿回家，自己可能真的会被操死在床上了。朴正洙暗暗思考。

朴正洙在自己家门口犹豫再三，鼓起勇气按了密码，探头探脑的开了自家门，明明是自己家却搞得像做贼一样。客厅没人，他有些奇怪的同时也暗暗舒了一口气，大概是节目还没录完还是和节目组一起聚餐去了吧。幸好。

朴正洙放下东西，走进卧室心想要赶紧洗个澡才行，一开灯，发现床上的人正倚在床头，“希，希澈你回来了。”特MC突然舌头打结。

“嗯，我们MC大人下班回家了？今天很辛苦吧！”床上的人一骨碌从床上下来，走到朴正洙身边，“工作服换下来了？”

朴正洙莫名心虚，有点悔不当初，他伸手主动搂住金希澈的脖子，倚在金希澈的颈窝里，“嗯，今天练习好累啊，我们团果然好吵啊，吵得我脑袋都疼了。”朴正洙企图用撒娇来平息一点金希澈的怒气。

“那快去泡个热水澡吧，我帮你放好水了。”金希澈摸摸朴正洙的头，贴在朴正洙耳边说“但是洗完澡的事儿你应该知道吧？你的女仆装呢？万圣节还没过完，要继续cosplay才行啊！”

“哎呀，你不说我都忘了，衣服落在车上了。”朴正洙默默感慨自己真是个小机灵鬼。

“正洙，耍小聪明的小兔子可一点都不可爱。”

“什么意思？”朴正洙决定装傻到底。

“没什么，快去洗澡吧，小兔子。”金希澈坏笑着说，笑的朴正洙有点心里发毛。

朴正洙走进浴室，发现浴室衣架上挂着一套新的女仆装的时候，觉得是自己四字成语会的最多的时候，什么在劫难逃，插翅难飞，还有，我死定了。

反正也是这么一回事儿了，不如先洗澡吧，一会儿的事儿一会儿再想吧。朴正洙泡在浴缸里感觉一天的疲劳都得到了缓解，整个人正在放松的状态中，听到浴室的门突然打开，他向来是不锁门的，朴正洙从浴缸里站起来，顾不得没穿衣服，用身体顶住门，“希澈你别进来，我马上就好了。”

“小兔子乖乖，把门开开。”金希澈声音里夹着笑意。

朴正洙终于明白小兔子是什么意思了。两个男人，隔着浴室的门开始了一场力量竞赛，朴正洙虽然看起来瘦，但是力气倒是不小，两个人相互僵持了一会儿，终于金希澈占了上风，伸了一只胳膊进来。

“正洙，你再用力，就要把我的胳膊夹断了。”语气里带着些许娇嗔。

朴正洙无奈只能开门。虽然彼此已经见过裸体，但朴正洙还是觉得有点害羞，“我还没洗完呢，你干嘛。”“那你继续，我在这等你。”

朴正洙觉得自己赤身裸体的站在金希澈面前多少有点尴尬，于是坐回浴缸里以企图缓解一丝尴尬，金希澈就站在一边一脸玩味的看着他。

“算了，我不洗了，我要穿衣服了。”朴正洙觉得整个人都要被盯穿了，边说边要起身，这时金希澈一下走到朴正洙面前，一手将刚起身的人按回浴缸里，另一只手按开了浴缸的排水口。“还去哪儿换啊，就在这吧，正洙。”恶魔的声音环绕着朴正洙。

 

朴正洙感觉身下的水流一点一点减少，自己像是一条误入海岸的鱼，一点一点从浅海游到了海岸，整个人暴露在金希澈炙热的目光下。金希澈从身后拿过浴巾把朴正洙整个人都包住擦干，然后把衣架上的女仆装拿下来，帮朴正洙穿起衣服来。朴正洙整个人心跳的快极了，他虽然知道接下来会发生什么，但他不敢想象接下来会被此时帮自己穿衣服的人折腾成什么样。

“正洙啊，这浴缸好像有点脏了，你那次是怎么擦的来着？”金希澈看着眼前穿着女仆装的朴正洙充满色情的问到。朴正洙知道自己今晚的的装扮和那通电话都刺激到了金希澈，听话的从浴缸里支起双腿，将手撑在浴缸顶端前后挪动起身体来，裙子里没穿底裤，身体挪动时裙底的风光被金希澈一览无余。金希澈看到这双腿，再也把持不住自己内心的冲动。跨进浴缸里，一手抚摸朴正洙的大腿，另一只手扣住朴正洙的后颈接起吻来。金希澈的吻霸道又热烈，手也不停抚摸着朴正洙大腿最娇嫩的皮肤，时不时的还用修长的手指抚过小正洙，朴正洙被金希澈撩的喘着粗气满脸通红。他伸出一只胳膊挂在金希澈脖子上，另一手在金希澈胸前画着圈“以后我只穿这套衣服给你看好不好。”朴正洙展现出旺盛的求生欲。

“MC大人，现在认错是不是有点晚了，几个小时前在电话里你可不是这么说的。”

“那我怎么做才能让希大人原谅我呢？”朴正洙笑的像个小妖精，边说边把在金希澈胸前画圈的手下移伸进了金希澈的裤子里，用手指轻轻抚摸金希澈勃起的欲望。

金希澈看到朴正洙这个样子恨不得把他上的让他出不了这个浴缸，又想到今天他就穿成这个样子出现在那么多人面前更是气血上涌。他站起来去够柜子里的润滑液和安全套，顺便还拿了点别的东西出来。

朴正洙看到金希澈手里的东西知道今晚这个火点的有点太大了，金希澈手中，是一个兔女郎的耳饰和一只狐狸尾巴。

“正洙，你不是还想扮小兔子和小狐狸么，今天就一次玩个够。”金希澈用恶魔般的声音轻轻在朴正洙耳边说，说完还舔了一下朴正洙的耳垂。

金希澈把兔女郎的耳饰端端正正的戴在朴正洙头上，然后手里握着狐狸尾巴一脸坏笑的望着朴正洙。“澈儿，今天就饶了我吧，我以后再也不穿女仆装出门了。”朴正洙用头发轻轻摩擦金希澈的颈窝。

“今天不行，光说认错我可不能相信你，嗯？正洙。”说着把不知道什么时候沾了润滑液的手指塞进了朴正洙的后穴。

朴正洙被突如其来的侵入吓了一跳，整个人身体一下绷紧，“这么容易受惊吓的小女仆不行啊！”金希澈边笑边用一根手指尽全力插入研磨敏感点。待朴正洙适应开始轻微呻吟的时候，金希澈抽出手指把准备好的狐狸尾巴送进了朴正洙的穴口。

“这是送给我的小女仆的万圣节礼物。”金希澈抬起手炫耀了一下手中的遥控器，“至于怎么用，还要看女仆今天的晚上的表现了。”说着他轻轻点了一下遥控器的开关。

朴正洙不安的扭动着身体，翻身把金希澈压在身底，掀开了金希澈身上的短袖，用灵活的舌头舔吸他胸前的红点，抬起头来，满眼通红的看着金希澈，“澈儿不要惩罚正洙，正洙什么都听你的。”像极了情色电影里一幕。

朴正洙继续向下，褪掉了金希澈的裤子，金希澈的下身早就红肿发烫，顶上分泌出晶亮的液体。“澈儿明明也很想要正洙呢。”边说边含住了金希澈的下身轻轻吞吐，边动边抬起头用充满情欲的眼看着金希澈的脸，头上的兔耳朵跟随动作也一抖一抖的，金希澈此时无比受用，把手中的遥控器调高了一档。“啊，澈儿不满意么?正洙好难受啊。”说着吞吐的更加用力，另一只手也抚上了自己的下身，撸动起来。金希澈也不自觉配合着朴正洙的动作，小幅度的抽插，他觉得自己定力再差那么一点就要交代了。但是看着朴正洙在自己身上这个样子，又想想他在电话里的耀武扬威，莫名想再捉弄他一下。

金希澈用两根手指抬起朴正洙的下巴，一手用力掐了一下朴正洙大腿内侧，'我们小女仆怎么工作时间解决起自己的生理需求了，是怕你的澈儿满足不了你么？"边说边又将手中的遥控器继续调高了一档。

“澈儿别玩了，我错了。”朴正洙用夹着细碎呻吟的气声在金希澈耳边说，眼角的泪马上就要掉下来，扭动身体渴望爱人的进入。然后主动和金希澈唇齿纠缠，像是讨好似的用自己的舌尖勾住对方的，用自己的手悄悄拉住金希澈的引着他来到后穴入口，“正洙这里好痒，澈儿帮帮我好不好？”妖精，金希澈想。

金希澈从穴口把尾巴拿出来，狐狸尾巴湿漉漉的被扔到地上，金希澈伸入三根手指，后穴已经被扩张的差不多了，收缩着吸住他的手指。

“那正洙想让我怎么帮你呢？”

“正洙想要澈儿，上我。”

“既然正洙开口要了，我当然要答应了。”说完他把朴正洙推倒在浴缸里，用自己的性器一插到底，朴正洙的眼泪终是从眼角滑落下来。

金希澈一边亲吻朴正洙的眼角，身下的动作却一下不停，每一下都撞到敏感点上。朴正洙止不住的呻吟，随着金希澈的每一个动作和浴缸贴合。

“澈，太快了，我受不了。”

“你受得了，你要是知道受不了怎么会穿女仆装出门。”说着又顶入了一次。

“你也太欺负人了。”

“好，那你嫌太快我不动就是了。”说着真的停下了动作。

“我不是那个意思，我是说我知道我错了嘛。”朴正洙的声音里似乎带了一点哭腔。

“知道错了就应该受罚。”金希澈把朴正洙翻转过去背对自己，还好朴正洙的浴缸够大，够两个人在里面折腾。金希澈的下身还留在朴正洙身体里，一把扯掉裙子，用力拍了一下朴正洙的屁股，雪白的皮肤上留下一个红色的掌印，穴道骤然收紧。“你以后还敢么？”

“不敢了，再也不敢了。”朴正洙三十多岁的人被男朋友按在浴缸里打屁股，眼泪都要掉下来了。

“那小兔子小狐狸呢？”

“只扮给你一个人看。”

金希澈终于被哄好了，掐住朴正洙的腰用力抽插，另一只手，握住朴正洙勃起的性器，跟随自己的节奏撸动起来。朴正洙被前后夹击的快感冲击的神智昏迷，不停的呻吟着喊着金希澈的名字。

“我在看到图片的那一刻就想这么上你了，看你在我身下被我折腾的哭出来。”

“嗯，我爱你。”

金希澈被爱人前言不搭后语的回答逗笑了，“我也是。”最后两个人终于一起释放，浴缸一片狼藉。

金希澈打横抱起朴正洙走向卧室，把朴正洙扔在床上。

“我们希澈，真是个恶魔啊。”

“恶魔你不喜欢么？”金希澈俯身压住朴正洙。

“我爱死了。”

 

万圣节之后的几天，朴正洙感觉李东海好像状态不太对，也不怎么理朴正洙。终于朴正洙忍不住叫住自己的团宠弟弟，“东海啊，我们一起活动了这么久，有什么不满哥的你可以说出来啊。”

李东海抬起头，眼里的泪水马上就要冲出来，“哥你说实话，赫宰拿回家说是在车里捡的那套衣服，是不是你给他的！我们不是super junior 了吗？”说完，踢门走人。

衣服，什么衣服？东海啊，你听哥解释啊！


End file.
